


the smallest piece of you

by Dreamicide



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Ahirue Week 2015, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamicide/pseuds/Dreamicide
Summary: is now forever by my side





	

> _“hope” is the thing with feathers, that perches in the soul - emily dickinson_

  
It’s only after pulling away and saying their goodbyes when Rue notices the small yellow down feather caught on one of the sequins of her dress, fluttering her neckline as the swan carriage soars over the skies. She reaches for it with delicate fingers, gently plucking it free and holding it before her eyes. When did this catch on her?

  
The memory of yellow wings hugging around her neck comes back to her, and her heart warms. Reverently, she touches the down to her lips, smiling sweetly and she swears she can feel the radiant love still lingering in the tiny feather.

  
Rue doesn’t dare let go of it, cupping it to her chest and protecting it from the wind until they reach the fabled kingdom.

 

> _i carry your heart with me (i carry it in my heart) - e.e. cummings_

  
Rue’s first order of business as princess of the fairytale kingdom is to commission a locket from their most talented jeweler. It is a golden pendant, lined with soft velvet on the inside to safely nestle her most beloved treasure from the outside world.

  
One may catch her in the halls with the locket in her palm as she looks at it with fond eyes, before letting it fall to her chest as she continues on with her day. Everyone in court knows not to tamper with it. It is what grounds her, lifts her spirits, reminds her of her strength in a new world that is suspicious of her. It is her very hope.

  
Every night Rue opens the locket and brushes the small yellow feather to her lips, feeling soft delicate love soothing over her smile.


End file.
